Various cable-modem systems and cable set-top box systems exist. These systems have an upstream information path and a down stream information path. The upstream path includes a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) and a cable line-driver/amplifier. The down stream path includes an analog-to-digital converter (ADC).
In conventional cable-modem systems and cable set-top box systems, the DAC and the ADC typically form part of a single integrated circuit or chip. This integration reduces the bill of materials and costs for these systems. The cable line-driver/amplifier, however, is not integrated along with the DAC and the ADC.
While conventional cable-modem systems and cable set-top box systems, which have a stand-alone cable line-driver/amplifier chip work well for their intended purposes, there is a need for a new amplifier that can be integrated on a single chip with the DAC and the ADC. There is also a need for new cable-modem systems and cable set-top box systems having a higher level of integration than the conventional cable-modem systems and cable set-top box systems.